


La Vie en Rose

by Icie



Series: SASO 2015 Bonus Round fills [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, backpacking AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>No way. This can't be possible, Kuroo is more than one hundred percent sure this isn't possible. Coincidences like this just don't happen, he thinks as he tells Kenma to stay put and watch his bag (it's the last time before he's gone for months, Kenma needs the memory of him) and strides up to a familiar back.</p>
  <p>"Sawamura?" he asks the back, just to be sure. </p>
  <p>"Oh god." </p>
</blockquote>Kuroo and Daichi go on a backpacking trip through Europe.<p>- Written for SASO 2015 bonus round 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie en Rose

No way. This can't be possible, Kuroo is more than one hundred percent sure this isn't possible. _Coincidences like this just don't happen,_ he thinks as he tells Kenma to stay put and watch his bag (it's the last time before he's gone for months, Kenma needs the memory of him) and strides up to a familiar back.

"Sawamura?" he asks the back, just to be sure.

"Oh god."

*

Daichi's initial misgivings didn't last long, or Kuroo supposes he might still have them but is keeping them to himself. It's not like they're perfect travelling companions, some days they mutually decide that it's time they take different paths in their sightseeing and get the hell away from each other. But, for the most part, they agree on the big things and it's nice having someone from home - or close enough - around.  
  
The night is a warm one and they're both regretting existing. Their sleeping bags are still tucked away in their packs, having both decided that Rome is hotter than it has any right to be and that means bedding is optional and, depending how they go, clothes are, too.

"Hey, Daichi, you seeing anyone?" Kuroo asks, sleeping in this heat would be impossible, and he's curious. He can hear Kenma and Yaku snorting and claiming he means nosey (Kenma), and transparent (Yaku), but they're not here to say it, so it doesn't matter. He didn't notice Daichi making a particular effort to stay in touch with any one person from back in Japan when they were going through Germany, but then he doesn't seem like the type to have a clingy relationship where they'd need more than general updates that he's doing well and having fun.

  
Daichi's eyes narrow from where he's splayed out on the floor of their room. Kuroo grins down from the top bunk, innocently.

"You want to talk girls?" Daichi asks, voice flat.

Kuroo hesitates, then shrugs a shoulder. "I guess. If you want me to talk back, it should be girls and boys, though."

He can practically see the gears turning in Daichi's head, but he's not worried, Daichi isn't a bad guy. "Kenma," Daichi says at the end of his thought process.

Or maybe he should have been worried worried about _that_. He splutters to find a reply. "No! I mean, I - yeah, but he's-" Daichi's starting to frown. "He doesn't do that, so I'm getting over him." Badly, but he's doing it.

"Right," Daichi says. It doesn't sound like he understands, but Kuroo's not about to explain more if he doesn't ask. They fall silent, until Daichi speaks again a minute later. "I'm not seeing anyone."

Kuroo doesn't sigh in relief, but it's a close thing. He's not sure whether it's that Daichi said something or what he said that makes him want to, but he's not going to dwell on it. "Oh yeah? Maybe you can find a European girl while you're here."

They talk until it's four AM and Diachi shoots down the idea of staying up a couple of hours more to watch the sun rise.

*

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Kuroo shifts his grip on his pack's straps as he looks around the intersection. "No?"

It's possible they might be. Venice seems to be made entirely out of winding canals, side streets and back alleys and Kuroo hasn't seen a name on any of them since they got off the train an hour ago.

From Daichi's expression it seems like he's cottoned onto Kuroo's uncertainty. "Which way is the hostel then?"

"Er," Kuroo says, turning the map upside down. "That way?"

Daichi isn't buying it, and Kuroo doesn't blame him. Particularly not after they head 'that way' for ten minutes and nothing like a hostel appears.

"Stop," Daichi says and tows him by his elbow into a tiny cafe, that's down a side-street from the nearest canal and away from the smell that's picking up in the afternoon sun. He gestures at Kuroo for the guidebook as they settle down, ordering lemonade from the perky waitress, in halting Italian that she doesn't understand until they point at the menu.

Kuroo relinquishes the book, but not without declaring that he _could_ have found it.

Daichi shoots him a look, and he shuts up.

Daichi's frown softens and smooths out, then stretches into disbelief.

"So...?" Kuroo prompts.

Daichi looks up behind Kuroo, back to the map in the guidebook, then up again. Kuroo twists around. It takes him a moment to understand what Daichi's staring at, sounding out the roman letters. But once he does, he grins.

"And you didn't believe I could find it."

*

London is where Kuroo realises he has a problem. Or rather, where his mum realises he has a problem. "Sweetie, it's lovely that Daichi-kun's enjoying himself, but I think I asked how my son was doing." She's said similar things at one point or another about every single one of Kuroo's crushes, and it makes Kuroo insisting to Daichi earlier that they have to get drunk while they're in England awkward, three out of four of the confessions he's made in the past were under the influence of too much alcohol, and the fourth was after he had his wisdom teeth out and doesn't count.

He's considering how he can get out of it - remembering he's allergic to western beers, coming down with an illness that only affects him in England, even telling Daichi straight out that he changed his mind about getting alcohol poisoning would do - when he notices Daichi frowning at him. He puts on a grin that feels transparent. "Yeah?"

"You weren't listening to a thing I said."

Kuroo sighs, dropping his grin, not like it was any good in the first place. "Nope, sorry."

Daichi shakes his head, with a smile that makes Kuroo's heart flip. "We're going to the V&A."

Kuroo pauses. "You asked that as a question the first time, didn't you?"

Daichi's smile grows into one that makes Kuroo swallow at the sight of it. "You can't prove it."

*

"Thanks, by the way," Kuroo says, relaxed and smiling over his drink. His fears for getting drunk in London proved unnecessary, knowing they're going to be travelling together for another month outweighed even his stupid drunk mouth's lack of common sense.

"For?" Daichi is all boneless and pleased, they're in France and in love. In love with France, that is. Paris isn't as nice as Nice but the bustle and the people everywhere reminds Kuroo of Tokyo in a way that's still far enough from it that he doesn't miss home too badly. The food and the atmosphere of the country suit them to a T, if they spoke French, it would almost certainly be to the detriment of the experience, they're enjoying themselves and managing well enough through miming.

Kuroo shrugs in reply. "Travelling with me. I know you probably had to change things to fit in."

Daichi mirrors his shrug back at him, shifting over in their booth at the back of the bar and slinging his arm around his shoulder to give it a squeeze. Kuroo hopes he can't tell how his face heats up at the gesture.

"You're not bad company, I needed someone to travel with and I knew you weren't going to kill me in my sleep."

"Hey, I might have, you never know what I'd do to give Nekoma an edge."

Daichi chuckles, and Kuroo starts to realize that he's very close, very warm, and is angling himself towards him in a way that doesn't fall under 'friendly'.

"You should give yourself more credit, Kuroo," he says and Kuroo catches his eyes flick to his lips. Then he's pulling away and stepping up to the bar before Kuroo knows what happened.

Kuroo swallows.

 

The Louvre is the next day's main attraction. They make it in after midday, but nearly give up on seeing the Mona Lisa for all the crowds around it though they make it to the front, eventually. It's small, which is what Yaku's father said when Kuroo went to him about advice for the trip. _Small and not that impressive, but go see it anyway, Tetsurou, you'll regret it if you don't._. And Kuroo can see his point, it's a nice painting, though Kuroo's more focused on the way the back of his hand brushes Daichi's as they look at it, than the mastery of brushwork.

The rest of the gallery is better, less crowded, and there are one or two pieces that get Kuroo closer to understanding how people can dedicate their entire lives to artwork.

Daichi doesn't mention how close they were the night before, and Kuroo doesn't ask. They walk around the gallery in silence, enjoying each other's company and appreciating the art. Kuroo gets tired before Daichi does, and mutters into his ear that he's going back to the cafe. If he didn't know better, he'd say that Daichi went stiff at the proximity, but he doesn't let his hopes rise too far.

Kuroo's cup of coffee is half finished by the time Daichi joins him - it's perfect and rich, he's going to be ruined for other drinks once he gets back home.

Daichi's expression sits oddly, like he doesn't know what to do with it. Kuroo swallows.

"So," Daichi starts, which isn't like him, "Suga said-" _that_ is "-that we should talk."

Amused despite himself, Kuroo raises an eyebrow. "Did you stay back just so you could call Sugawara in the bathroom without me hearing?"

No response is as good as a yes and Daichi continues, ignoring the question. "He thinks we'll feel better if we talk about our feelings." Just saying that is killing him and he shifts on his seat like there's a pin on it.

"If you talk about feelings, you can't claim to be stoic any more," Kuroo points out, and immediately feels bad when Daichi's shoulders shift into a hunch.

"I like you," Daichi says, looking at his fingers and not at Kuroo. "And, Suga says you probably like me, too."

Kuroo's other eyebrow rises to join the first. "And what do you think?"

Daichi puts his face in his hands. "I don't know, Kuroo. That's why I asked _Suga_." He peeks up between his fingers, face pink and too adorable to be fair. "He laughed at me, you know."

"Did he?" Kuroo's an inch away from laughing himself, but he suspects that if he doesn't keep his laughter to an undercurrent he'll have blown his chance.

"Hard," Daichi confirms, taking his hands away from his face.

"Pretty sensible response, I mean," his heart hammers in his ears, "I have been obvious since we left London."

Daichi laughs now, a full throated thing that inches Kuroo's smile wider. "Longer than that."

*

It's with linked hands that they rise on their plane home. Kuroo leans in and places a kiss to the turn of Daichi's jaw to help him relax, rubs his thumb over his knuckle. He can't believe how one amazing coincidence lead to this.


End file.
